DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This application is designed to examine the efficacy of computerized training for preschool-aged children on measures of phonological sensitivity intervention with and without letter knowledge. Demonstration of effective preschool phonological interventions has the potential to contribute important information concerning the origins and causal status of phonological sensitivity in relation to reading development.